chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Engel
Name: Amelia Engel *'Rank:' Canoness Preceptor of the Order of Bloody Tears *'Born:' ~290.M41 *'Status:' Commanding all of the Order's activities in Sector Deus. *'Background': Amelia Engel is a Protheran-born Sister of Battle. Orphaned at a young age, she was inducted into the Schola Progenium where her faith burgeoned like a flame. This saw her selected for induction into the Adepta Sororitas and her combat prowess led to her being inducted into the Militant section of the Order of Bloody Tears, and during her training she became a true soldier of the Emperor - pure, fanatical and merciless. Her impressive tactical skills saw her promoted to Sister Superior at a young age and she led her squad to many victories, mostly distinguishing herself in fights on the moons of Volitair against Orks. Soon after that she was promoted to Canoness Commander and given the position of commanding a Prison-Convent on Attero. After several more years of loyal service and the retirement of her immediate superior, Engel took her place as Canoness Preceptor and commander of all the Order's activities in Sector Deus. Noted as one of the youngest members of the Order to have ever attained such a high rank, this is a testament to Engel's skill in both strategy and battle. Stats, Skills, Traits, and Equipment *'The Blade of Artorion' - The favoured weapon (among many) of Saint Artorion Belisarius during his Reclamation Crusade of Sector Deus in M37. The Blade of Artorion was gifted by the Belisarian Dynasty to the Order when they first arrived to Sector Deus in late M39, and has been wielded by the Sector's most senior Sororitas ever since. This magnificent relic blade can cleave through adamantium and is perfectly balanced, capable of being used with one or two hands. Due to its spiritual connection to an Imperial Saint it is also a potent weapon against the warp-spawned, and it is covered in wards and engravings that reinforce its holy status. *'Faithfuls' Respite' - This gilded artificer bolt pistol fires a burst of four bolts with each pull of the trigger rather than a single one. Advanced recoil compensators in the grip mitigate the additional kick, while an enlarged box magazine is capable of holding thrice the number of bolts as usual. Engel usually loads Respite ''with Kraken Bolts, but is known to keep magazines of Dragonfire and Vengeance bolts on her person as well. *'Gifted Master-crafted Sororitas Power Armour''' - This suit of artificer plate was constructed by the Astartes Forge Master Seran. It is a work of art suitable for ceremony, but also made of the toughest materials and filled with redundancy systems & medicae applicators that keep the wearer secure from all but the most severe of harm. The overall design was to Engel's specifications and the armour is covered in small engravings depicting battle scenes from the Order of Bloody Tears' history, and the helmet features a golden wreath crest. The Order's symbol is embossed in the chest in the form of a carved gemstone that contains Engel's Rosarius, and the armour is wreathed in a thick, detachable Gnar-fur cape dyed with the Order's colours. Small mounting points on the armour allow it to mount a Seraphim Jump Pack on the back as well as an Executioner Catridge on each gauntlet. Finally the armour is also modular, allowing certain armour plates to be removed for aesthetic and/or ceremonial purposes such as the forearms or thighs. Encounters with the Ghosts of Retribution '322.M41 - First Meeting' In 322.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution forced then-Canoness Commander Engel to hand over Magos Fram - a prisoner the Order had taken on the order of the Iron Monks - by mustering vastly superior forces at the gates of their Prison-Convent on Attero. Engel was not present for the Order's disastrous attack on the Nestorian Learner transport ship that was being escorted by the Ghosts of Retribution in 323.M41. It is fortunate she were not for she would likely have been killed along with the 413 Sisters that fell in the battle, but this event only served to further the Canoness' disdain of the Space Marines. '326.M41 - Loss of Homeworld' After the failed Defence of Prothera in 326.M41 Engel grew to despise the Ghosts of Retribution and their Chapter Master on a more personal level, as Prothera was the planet of her birth. In 326.M41 she responded to a call for help from the Ghosts of Retribution, who requested humanitarian aid to the quarantined world of Mormark. Despite their bad history Engel accepted Chapter Master's request and her ships airdropped supplies into major habitation areas for the next few years, though the supplies were not enough to keep the entire populus sufficiently fed it prevented many millions of deaths that would have been caused otherwise. The ships ceased their duty and departed the planet in 328.M41 when Chapter Master organised new food shipments to be sent to Mormark. '338.M41 - First Group Meeting with Kerr' When Alexander Kerr departed for Sector Corgus in 338.M41 he left Folkvangr in the care of both Engel and Chapter Master. Engel disapproved of Kerr placing trust in the Ghosts of Retribution, citing their failure to defend Prothera (Amelia's homeworld) and even vocalising her wish to see Chapter Master dead, but Kerr seemed to dismiss her concerns. During the meeting Chapter Master's enhanced senses noticed that Kerr and Engel were somewhat closer than their stations would suggest, with a few tears running down the Canoness' cheek as she said her farewells to Lord Kerr, following a tight embrace and brief kiss on the cheek. '340.M41 - Betrayal at Varda' In 340.M41, following the judgement of the Imperial Court over the Betrayal at Varda, the Ghosts of Retribution prepared to submit a number of Iron Monks complicit with Haran Dreifus to the Trial of the Blade, a judgement they would almost certainly fail and be killed for. Canoness Engel alone stepped forward from the massed officials and pleaded the Ghosts of Retribution to spare the priests. Chapter Master complied and handed the condemned priests over to the Canoness, and they were subsequently interred in the Prison-Covenant on Attero. Engel also sent aid to Varda in return for a symbolic donation of 10 million thrones to her Order. '346.M41 - Kerr's Return' Engel was present during Alexander Kerr's victory parade following his return from Corgus in 346.M41. Where Kerr had apparently arranged for her to take a place beside Chapter Master when observing the Rogue Trader's parade, and Engel explained Kerr's desire to "wait for me Engel to greet you Master so the masses would see it". The Canoness went on to mutter angrily under her breath, vocalising a sense of humiliation at being forced to stand beside the Space Marine. '354 - 359.M41 - Overthrowing Ursus' In 354.M41, Chapter Master met with Canoness Engel to discuss the loyalties of Larion Ursus. Chapter Master presented Engel with the readouts of the Ursus cogitator and raised questions regarding the involvement of traitorous entitites in the Kruun rebellion. Engel accepted Chapter Master's suspicions as reasonable, though seeks further evidence. He also informed her of The Lost Belisarian Heirs, requesting teachers for them, and Canoness Engel readily dispatched Palatine Serpentina to the Tombstone. In 359.M41 Canoness Engel and her troops assisted in the Coup against Larion Ursus, and she personally led a force of her troops to stop a Freyan regiment threatening the security of the coup. Following the coup her relationship with the Ghosts of Retribution became much less hostile, and after the Chapter gifted 413 ruby teardrops to her order the Canoness said that she had come to respect the Chapter Master himself. '364.M41 - Another Meeting with Kerr' Once again Alexander Kerr returns from Sector Corgus, this time hideously maimed after his system in the frontier sector was attacked by a small fleet from the Styrian Triarchy. Though Kerr was victorious he lost his right arm and left leg in the process. The Rogue Trader consults Canoness Engel and the Chapter Master on the valuable relics he has brought back from Sector Corgus, and sells a number of Astartes relics including ancient power armour and a thunderhawk to the Ghosts of Retribution in exchange for them crafting a suit of artificer armour for Amelia. Forge Master Seran crafts the suit swiftly, incorporating the very best technologies, features, and ornamentation as per Engel's specifications. Some additional features and customisations are also added, making Engel's suit a unique ceremonial piece as well as incredibly resilient in battle. After this meeting Engel reaffirmed her new respect for the Chapter and expressed her satisfaction at their getting along. Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Sisters of Battle